<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A feminist's solution by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369170">A feminist's solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Jay [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner Date, Dom Donna, Dom/sub, Donna is Troia, Existing Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gender neutral Jason, Kinabaku, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sub Jason, Sugar baby Jason, Sugar mama Donna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wants a training refresher so calls up the only woman who can get him all tangled up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Donna Troy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Baby Jay [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A feminist's solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ensuring her little one got enough to eat was always a first priority for Donna Troy. Especially knowing the night she had in store for him. She’d dragged Jason along to Aquavit, a Scandinavian restaurant with two Michelin stars, delighting in the way he’d stiffened as they’d entered. Clear worry he’d be recognised as Bruce Wayne’s second eldest at the forefront of his mind. However a soothing hand to his back had relaxed him.</p><p> </p><p>Donna had been impressed when she’d gone to pick Jason up from his apartment overlooking Central Park. The $39,000,000 apartment was paid for by Lex Luthor; but she didn’t know that. He’d opened the door wearing a stunning floor-length, dark green jumpsuit. All of his body covered except for the gorgeous oval showing off his muscular back. She could even tell from the tilt of his pelvis that he was wearing heels under the trousers. To accessorise he was wearing a platinum and diamond body harness that hugged his pecs and torso to show off his definition. They matched perfectly as Donna had chosen to wear her pastel green suit; the jacket buttoned up and cut in a way that showed a peak of the black lace bra she was wearing underneath.  </p><p> </p><p>Now, as he started to twitch with anxiety, the open back was a godsend in an unexpected way. Her warm hand settling onto his lower back instantly calmed him. The twenty-three-year-old still being partially touch-starved as it never truly went away.</p><p> </p><p>The meal was sublime, just as she’d expected, and she took great joy in watching Jason eat all three courses. The change from what was usually found in Titans Tower meant she enjoyed every mouthful she took. Conversation flowing easily between the pair, as it would do when you’re dining with someone you’ve known for years.</p><p> </p><p>They caught each other up on their lives. Donna telling a story about her team, one that made them both wonder how the Titans were as successful as they were when they could be so ridiculous. Jason returned the favour; sharing a story about his team of ‘Outlaws’ that included two of her ex-Titans teammates, Roy Harper and Koriand’r. As with most of their adventures it involved too many explosions and wonderfully weird tech. There was a brief chat about updates to the training schedule. Something she and Jason had set up at the beginning of their arrangement as he wished to learn Amazonian fighting styles and improve his swordsmanship with someone other than Slade and Ra’s.</p><p> </p><p>The trip home was as quick as one would expect when one of you can fly. The ex-Wonder Girl touching down gently on Jason’s balcony. The man held bridal style in her arms. His eyelids had dropped; the haze already starting to fall over his mind at how easily Donna was able to scoop him up. Sure he wasn’t as tall or muscular as his father or older brother; but he was still a substantial weight that any normal woman Donna’s size could lift. Her easy ability to pick him up and throw him around just one of the many reasons he’d approached her about an arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>Walking confidently, and refusing to put down her cargo, Donna followed the familiar path to the flats master bedroom. It was a distracting walk as Jason kept nuzzling and kissing up her neck and under her jaw. His hands slipping under the open front of her jacket to tease the soft skin through her lacy bra.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping Jason on the bed elicited a beautiful squeal that turned into a giggle. His mindset already slipping into the sub that Donna preferred. She caught his eyes and, without looking away, pulled her Lasso of Persuasion from her clutch. It’s magic transforming it from a small length of rope into its true length. The perfect length for what she had in mind.  </p><p> </p><p>The formidable woman had never had a partner willing to be tied up with the lasso. Too worried about what they might spill in the heat of the moment. Her and Jason had talked about it. Had worked through both their worries and set boundaries for what she could ask. She didn’t want to hear about the other people keeping him. He didn’t want to reveal their less than legal pursuits. Especially as Donna, along with the other heroes in his pocket, assumed he was only with other heroes. None of them realising that his most lavish, or expensive, or rare items, actually came from some of the most wanted people on Earth.</p><p> </p><p>Feet apart, hip cocked to the side, and the rope dangling from the hand on said hip; a true power stance; Donna pointed one perfectly manicured nail to the floor. “Strip.” Jason jumped to comply. He got to his feet in front of her and reached back to unclasp his jumpsuit. The fabric falling down his muscular chest and revealing an expanse of tanned, scarred skin; along with two shimmering bars through his nipples. He pushed it past his hips, hooking his fingers into the low-rise underwear he’d been wearing. As the jumpsuit pooled around his feet, Jason dropped to his knees. Leaning back; he pulled the clothing off his feet after removing his shoes. All so he could show off the flexibility of his body; a flexibility that had kept many a person coming back to him.</p><p> </p><p>Donna circled around him once he was naked. His cock already hard, standing proud towards his stomach. His tanned, firm muscular body catching the soft lighting of his room in a way that showed it all off and made it glow. She tapped one perfectly manicured nail against her lip as she thought. The picture Jason would make shifting through various combinations in her mind until it settled finally.</p><p> </p><p>The tying of the rope into a true Kinabaku display was half the fun. The sensual touch of her hands and the rope across her boy’s skin exciting them both. Starting with his hands; Donna tied them so they were behind his back, hands clasping the opposite elbow. She led the rope over his shoulders and around his torso, including his arms that were tight to his sides, even dipping down and using part of the rope to run across his perineum and between the plump cheeks of his arse. All a way to add to the stimulation. Looping the rope through the parts of the display across his back she made him rise to his feet, leading him towards the bed so she could tie the final part to the headboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Safe word?” When she was in a scene Donna liked to use as few words as possible. Her imposing silence and form giving her submissive plenty reassurance and instruction. This was something she couldn’t skip though.</p><p> </p><p>Jason sucked in a breath as he shifted, the ropes running against his skin, catching the peaks of his nipples and shifting the roughness between his legs. “Batman.” He managed to stutter out. His gaze finding her’s and sending his blood pumping harder, faster, at the intensity he saw there.</p><p> </p><p>She allowed herself a smirk at his squirming. Tonight would be a little different for them both. Where she’d usually be quiet, touch guiding him in his action or just taking what she wanted as he also liked, tonight she’d be asking any question she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Finding the right question to ask with was key. There were just too many of them and asking if he was comfortable seemed kind of pointless; as the rope and it’s positioning was supposed to excite them both.  “Tell me honestly Jason, what do you want to do tonight?” If anyone had been listening in they’d have assumed that Troia was stood, suited up, and ready for trouble in the next room. Her voice in her dominatrix persona sounding almost the same. Only those that had heard her do both on multiple occasions could tell the difference.</p><p> </p><p>The younger, smaller man let out a grunt as he squirmed where he lay on the bed. Trying to resist the persuasiveness of the lasso. With a gasp the words tumbled free, “anything you want Donna, baby, please. I’ll do anything so long as I can eat you out after. Clean you up all good.”</p><p> </p><p>Donna gave him a hum in answer. She needed to stimulate him more. Get him closer to the edge. Picking up a feather tickler, she began running it over Jason’s sensitive skin. Watching for every change in reaction. The way he’d gasp as it flirted across his nipples. Groaning when she played with it across his inner thighs, his legs splayed open as he grew more lax. Giggling as the soft feathers danced up his sides. She made a snap decision; for every question Jason answered, she’d reward him with a bruising bite to the areas that had him groaning and gasping. The noises like music to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to clean me up?” She chose to whisper into his ear. Her breath causing a shudder to run through him.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled back as she didn’t hear an answer. He was biting his lip, tears forming in his eyes as the lasso worked. Lightening fast she reached out and smacked him on the inner thigh. The younger man let out a yelp, shaky as the lasso started to burn gently. “Answer me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to eat my cum out of you. It’s one of my favourite parts of sex. I’m a cumslut, Mummy, please don’t hate me. I just,” Jason began rambling. “Please, you can’t fuck my mouth or arse. Can’t fill me up with cum the way I love so let me clean it out of you. Get my tongue deep,”</p><p> </p><p>Donna cut Jason off with a pinch to his nipple. “Enough. Are you going to finish before me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never, never before you. Want to get you off so many times first. Please, whatever you want to do Mummy, I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want. I can be your good boy.” His breathing was sharp, rate frantic as his heart pounded in his chest and his mind filled with all the images of what Donna could do to him.</p><p> </p><p>The Amazon looked at the younger man spread on the bed. His erection standing proud thanks to the rope grazing either side. His skin flushed and the rope rubbing marks into his skin. The criss-cross around his torso a delightful sight. The effort she’d put into the design worth the time it took when the gold stood out so starkly against his flushed, russet skin. Red forming in places, a smile forming as she thought of the bruises it would leave behind.</p><p> </p><p>Stripping off the lower half of her clothing was easy. The suit jacket and her bra staying on as an easy way to display their power imbalance. However, it was never far from her mind that the true person with the power in a scene was <em>always</em> the submissive. They’re the ones who handed their safety, pleasures, and body over to the dominant. Who chose people who they could trust to stop if they said the word. Both of them fully aware than a submissive’s needs came before a dominant’s; but that their wants came second.</p><p> </p><p>With one knee on the bed, her hand braced on the bed, Donna looked down at the blue-green eyes filled mostly with black. The trustful lust blowing them out and making her shiver. She’d never get over seeing such a formidable hero as Bluejay at her mercy. One of the Bats, some of the strongest (if not the strongest) of the human heroes, tied up and begging her with their every molecule making her feel more powerful than any of her Amazonian gifts could.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to ride your face for as long as I want. That smart tongue of yours can finally be used for something good.” She caressed his face, the man turning into the touch. Her touch, her skin against his, making him more desperate than even his painfully erect cock could. “Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Mu-” Jason’s answer was cut off as Donna moved using her super speed and straddled his head. Her thighs snug against his cheeks as her wet cunt smeared across his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jason let his mouth fall open and his tongue stab into the folds above him. Each slow stroke of the muscle causing the woman above him to stutter a breath. His hot flesh drinking down every drop she released. With a roll of her hips, Donna forced his tongue into her. The man getting the hint and making his tongue as firm as he could while he fucked it in and out of her.</p><p> </p><p>To change up the pace, Jason pulled his tongue back and clamped his lips around Donna’s clit. A firm suck making her shudder as he then used his tongue to swirl the swollen nub. His teeth grazing the sensitive flesh around it. He twisted his hands in their bonds against his back, wanting nothing more than to shove two fingers inside her and feel the slick dripping down them while he rubs his fingertips against her g-spot. As he can’t he works his tongue, lips, and his sucking ability until she’s shuddering to an orgasm that makes her scream. “Baby” hitting the ceiling and reverberating around the room. Jason sure he can feel it in his bones.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the man doesn’t let up. Never slowing down to allow her to work through it. Tipping her into a second and then a third, all without respite. Oversensitivity making it easier and easier. Even when his jaw and tongue start to tire, he doesn’t let up. She hadn’t given him permission to. He refuses to fail. He <em>wants</em> his reward; and doing as she says is the <em>only</em> way he’ll get it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>